Fight For Love
by Quoise
Summary: Marissa wants Bianca to fight for her
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

This is another story I've had on my mind and is extremely fictional :)

Chapter 1

It had been a hard few months for Marissa. When she finally told Bianca how she really felt and they shared their first kiss, she was surprisingly rejected. Bianca was afraid her heart would be broken once again. So out of fear Bianca turned Marissa down, even though she knew Marissa was the woman she wanted to be with.

Marissa was heartbroken…she had finally put herself out there and come to terms with the feelings she had been denying for so long.

"Bianca, please don't do this! I know you have feelings for me too."

"Marissa, you know I do, but I just can't go down this road again. I'm sorry!"

And with that Bianca was gone, leaving Marissa alone and crying.

Marissa knew she needed to end things with JR, even though she and Bianca were not going to be together. She could no longer lie to herself or to JR. He didn't take the rejection well, but they were able to put their issues aside for the sake of AJ.

Marissa was definitely not herself and she avoided Bianca at all cost. She kept trying to push memories of Bianca out of her mind, but she just couldn't.

"Marissa, what is bothering you," Krystal asked one night. She could tell something had been bothering Marissa for a few weeks.

"Oh, it's nothing…I've just been stressed with work."

"Now I know that is not the case. Does it have to do with a certain person you have been avoiding? Like Bianca?"

Marissa was surprised Krystal had picked up on it, but then again Marissa wasn't the best at hiding her emotions.

"Maybe…"

"Well go on, tell me what's going on between you two because I know it's something?" Krystal could tell just by how Bianca and Marissa interacted that there was a spark between them.

Marissa told Krystal the whole story and how Bianca rejected her.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but I bet Bianca will come around. Anyone can see the connection between you two. In the meantime you need to focus on yourself and on AJ."

Marissa tried to do what Krystal said, to focus on herself and on AJ, but it was a struggle. She was suffering from a broken heart, but she needed to push that pain aside. However, shortly after her rejection, Marissa suffered another life altering event that was bittersweet.

Babe was alive! David had been able to save her through Project Orpheus. And although Marissa was thrilled to connect with her sister, AJ's biological mother was back. Naturally AJ and Babe wanted to spend so much time together, which was extremely hard for Marissa to take. She still spent some one on one time with AJ, but it just wasn't the same. And although it hurt her so much, she understood it.

Bianca had tried calling Marissa when Babe came back to town, but Marissa didn't want to talk. Marissa needed to cut Bianca out of her life so she could get over her. It didn't seem like Bianca was going to "come around" as Krystal had said she would. Marissa simply texted "Bianca, I really need my space right now and I'm asking you to give that to me, please."

Bianca simply agreed, which pained Marissa. She had hoped Bianca would have put up some fight.

Marissa decided she needed to get away from Pine Valley. It wouldn't be forever, but it would be a much-needed long break in order to gain perspective and reflect. Marissa had lost some of herself over the past few months and she needed to get that back. She knew she would always have her job when she returned. Plus this would give AJ and Babe some one on one bonding time. Marissa had always wanted to travel to Italy and knew that this would be the perfect place for self-discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca was in shock when Marissa told her how she felt…and being able to finally kiss her was amazing. Marissa's soft lips to hers gave Bianca a tingling sensation all through her body. But Bianca just couldn't let herself go down that path again. Her head won over her heart that day in the park.

As she walked to her car with tears down her face, she knew that her heart had broken some, but not as much if she had embraced a relationship with Marissa. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Bianca needed to talk to someone so she went straight to Kendall's.

"Binks? Hey, what's wrong?"

Bianca told Kendall about everything that happened in the park. Kendall knew better than anyone what Bianca had been through, but she hated to see her baby sister throw away a chance at love.

"Binks, maybe Marissa is ready to be in a relationship with you. I know you don't want to get hurt, but you love her…and I think she feels the same about you."

"Kendall, I just can't do it again. I know how this story ends and I won't go there."

Bianca did what she could to get Marissa off her mind. She threw herself even more into the Miranda Center, as well as focusing on the girls. The days would be fine, but the nights were the hardest. There, in her bed, trying to sleep, most of her thoughts would be about Marissa. Her smile, her hazel eyes, the fun they had together, and that kiss. Just thinking about it made Bianca tingle. But she kept telling herself that she made the right decision.

When Bianca found out Babe was alive, she surprisingly didn't rush to see her. Instead she thought instantly of Marissa and what she was going through. Bianca debated if she should call Marissa or go see her. Bianca decided to call and of course got her voicemail. They had been avoiding each other for so long that Bianca realized she hadn't heard Marissa's voice in a while. She missed her voice so much…she missed her best friend.

"Hey Marissa. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I heard about Babe and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Please call me." Bianca paused for a second wanting to say that she missed her and wanted her in her life, but she hung up.

Bianca had dinner plans with Kendall that night, but she was clearly distracted by her phone, waiting for Marissa to call.

"Binks, did you even hear anything I just said? What's going on with you?"

"I'm sorry Kendall, I just…" Bianca trailed off not wanting to talk about it.

"Spill it."

"I called Marissa to check on her with this whole Babe thing and I'm just hoping she'll call me back."

"Bianca, I don't understand you sometimes. You clearly love her, so why don't you tell her already?"

"Don't give me a lecture Kendall," Bianca said angrily. Just then her phone lit up.

"It's a text…Marissa said she needs her space," Bianca said sadly. "I'm going to give her what she needs."

"If you want to give her space that's fine, but I just think you two belong together." Bianca gave her a look that told Kendall to stop talking. "And now I'm going to shut up."

That night Bianca laid in bed wondering if Kendall was right…maybe she and Marissa did belong together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marissa was packing up the rest of her things before her flight later that night. She was feeling so many emotions, but she knew that this was what she needed to do. Krystal was there helping Marissa pack, while AJ and Babe were making Marissa's favorite home cooked meal and a chocolate cake.

"Marissa sweetie, I am sad to see you go, but I understand why you need to." Krystal was trying not to cry and to be strong for Marissa. "These past few months have been difficult I know, but also know that you always have a place here. You still don't have to go, but since I know you're not going to change your mind I hope you won't be gone for too long."

Marissa could tell that Krystal was sad to see her go. "I know I always have a place here. I just need to do some soul searching and when I'm feeling better I will come home renewed. I promise."

After dinner Marissa spent some one on one time with AJ. They played his favorite games and she told him how me she loved him.

"Will you be gone long?" AJ asked.

"I hope not too long. I just want to give you and your other mom some time to get to know each other again. There is not a day that will go by where I won't think about you. And you know we will skype as often as we can."

AJ seemed to understand and gave Marissa a huge hug that brought tears to her eyes. It was hard leaving him, but she knew it's what would be best.

Krystal had insisted on taking Marissa to the airport. On the ride over Marissa was very quiet and contemplative.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's just hard leaving you, and Babe and especially AJ!"

"And Bianca too I'm assuming?"

Marissa didn't say anything, but Krystal knew that was a yes.

"Did you tell Bianca you were going away for a little while?"

"No, I just thought it would complicate things and create drama, which I don't want."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bianca, Kendall, and Greenlee were at Confusion enjoying a drink when Erica and Opal walked in and joined them. Of course Opal couldn't wait to share the new Pine Valley gossip.

"Can you believe that Marissa is leaving Pine Valley and moving to Italy?"

Bianca felt a sudden pain in her chest. She couldn't believe Marissa was leaving.

"Did she say for how long?" Bianca tried to ask casually, but Kendall could tell her sister was upset.

"Well she's not sure…it's not permanent, but I think it will be for some time. Krystal dropped her off at the airport a little while ago."

"She's leaving tonight?" Bianca said confused and hurt. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Kendall, knowing exactly what was going on said, "Not without me! I'm driving."

Greenlee didn't want to be stuck with Erica and Opal and she of course didn't want to miss the action. "Wait, I'm coming with you too!"

And with that they took off.

"I knew you had a thing for Marissa," Greenlee said in a proud tone.

"I mean was it really that obvious?"

"Yes!" Kendall and Greenlee said at the same time.

How could Bianca be so stupid? She thought about these past few months and how she wished she could get them back. How could she let her best friend and woman she loved slip away from her. She realized that she had let her past make her decisions and she needed to stop living her life like that. She had a gorgeous, wonderful, loving woman say she wanted to be with her and she turned her down. "Why did it take me this long to realize I was running from the most amazing woman," Bianca thought to herself. She tried calling Marissa with no luck.

They finally arrived at the airport and Bianca took off.

"Good luck!" Kendall shouted as she watched her sister run.

When Bianca got to security she was glad to see a familiar face.

"Joe, I have to get through security."

"Ms. Montgomery, you know I can't let you through. It's protocol."

"I know you have policies, but I have to get through. The love of my life is about to get on a plane for Italy and this may be my only chance to tell her how I feel. Please, I'm begging you."

Joe smiled and nodded his head for Bianca to go through.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she gave him a hug and took off again.

As she was running through the terminal Bianca spotted her. Bianca could find Marissa anywhere.

Marissa glanced over her shoulder and saw someone running towards her. The closer she looked she realized it was Bianca. She stepped out of line to greet her. Marissa hadn't seen Bianca in a little while and she almost forgot how beautiful she was.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"Marissa, don't go!", Bianca said panting. "I realize how stupid I am for letting you go. You are the most amazing, beautiful woman and more importantly you are the one I want to be with. I know I've hurt you and I am so sorry for that. But I had to come here and tell you that I love you!"

Marissa wasn't sure how to react. One side of her wanted to tell Bianca how much she loved her and passionately kiss her. The other side was still hurt and was a little angry that Bianca just now was telling her how she felt.

"Bianca, why didn't you fight for me before? Why did it take you three months to realize this? I can't just drop everything because you 'get it now'. You broke my heart Bianca and now it's too little too late."

And with that Marissa was on the plane. And Bianca was the one left crying.

Marissa was on her way to Italy and she could not believe what just happened. "Did Bianca really just tell me she loved me," Marissa thought to herself. "And did I just walk away," she asked herself. Marissa didn't know at the time if what she did was the right thing to do, but she was glad she said it. It wasn't fair to her that Bianca would do this as she's about to embark on a new journey in her life. She had waited for Bianca for what felt like an eternity and when it was 'convenient' for her that's when she says something. But as much as she wanted to be mad at Bianca, Marissa just couldn't be. "Maybe I'm the one running away now," Marissa quietly said to herself.

Bianca knew that what Marissa said was right…she didn't fight for her. She has known for so long that she loves Marissa, but she couldn't face her own fears.

Bianca walked dejected to Kendall and Greenlee who both knew by the look on Bianca's face that things did not go well. Kendall and Greenlee both gave her a big group hug.

"I'm sorry Binks," Kendall said.

"It's okay," Bianca said trying not to break down again. "It was too little, too late. I let my fears get in the way of being happy and I'm not going to let that stand in my way anymore. I'm going to fight for Marissa."

"Okay, so what's the plan," Greenlee asked eagerly.

"I'm going to go to Italy."

Bianca called the pilot of the plane and told him to have it ready as soon as possible. Kendall told Bianca she could watch the girls while she was gone. Bianca cleared her schedule for the week and had her bag all packed. Now for the hard part…she needed to get Marissa's address.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bianca and Krystal had a good relationship despite everything that had happened between them. But when it came to her baby girl she wasn't sure how she would react. Bianca nervously knocked on her door.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"I need Marissa's new address?"

"And why do you need that? Especially so late at night."

"I'm flying to Italy to fight for her. I've been running away from the best thing that's happened to me and I can't let her go. I love her too much!"

That is all Krystal needed to hear and with that she gave Bianca the address…but not without some parting words.

"Bianca, if you do anything to hurt her again you'll have to answer to me. Now go bring Marissa home."

Kendall dropped Bianca off at the airport with some words of encouragement.

"Good luck! I know when you come home, Marissa will be right next to you. I love you."

"I love you too!"

On the flight Bianca was so nervous. "What if this doesn't work? What if Marissa slams the door in my face? Positive thoughts Bianca," she said to herself.

Bianca arrived at Marissa's villa when the sun was setting. She knocked on her door, eagerly waiting to see the woman of her dreams. When Marissa opened the door she couldn't believe whose gorgeous brown eyes were staring into hers.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?"

Bianca put her hand on Marissa's cheek just staring into Marissa's eyes and taking in her beauty.

"Fighting for you."

Before Marissa could say anything Bianca passionately kissed Marissa's soft lips. Marissa couldn't resist and kissed Bianca back. When they broke away Bianca looked at Marissa and tears began to fall down her face.

"Bianca, what's wrong," Marissa asked as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm just so sorry for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Marissa looked at Bianca and kissed her lips softly. "Yes, Bianca. I forgive you."

Bianca smiled and embraced Marissa with a hug that showed she didn't want to ever let go.

"I love you Marissa. And I know I will love you forever," Bianca whispered into her ear.

"Bianca, I never stopped loving you and I never will."

They made love for the first time that night and as they were lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, they looked into each other's eyes and knew that they had found forever.


End file.
